Avatar Downfall
by tommyXmaserati
Summary: Set after Avatar the Last Airbender and Legend of Korra, the newest reincarnation of the Avatar manifests in a young man from the Earth Kingdom named Jorru, who's past is clouded in darkness...
1. Prologue

Avatar: Downfall (Script)  
Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA nor TLOK, credit goes to Bryke.

PROLOGUE

Misty Palms City, Si Wong Desert

275 A.G.

Nuktuk: General Iroh taught redirection! If we redirect our energies through each other we can connect to Raava! I've studied and meditated for this, but I need all of you to trust me! It's the only way we can stop Jorru!

Aiko: I believe you, Nuktuk...You guys we have to try!

Ma'treya: Angi, whatever happens...I love you.

Angi: I love you too...

*radio cuts on* PAYLOAD ORDNANCE INBOUND, T-MINUS 30 SECONDS TO SPLASHDOWN. DANGER CLOSE.

Jorru: I AM THE BRIDGE BETWEEN THE HUMANS AND SPIRITS! THE ONE WHO RESTORES BALANCE TO THE EARTH! YOU DARE BETRAY AND CHALLENGE ME?! I'LL DESTROY YOU, AND ANYONE WHO STANDS IN MY WAY! AND YOU WILL KNOW THAT I AM THE AVATAR!

FOUR YEARS EARLIER

"They always told me I was special. Ever since birth I was meant for something...More. The White Lotus elders showed me the relic of my past life and from that moment on, I would learn to master all the elements. But I won't settle for simply mastering them. So that the Avatar cycle will never be broken again, I must become stronger. I must become...the most powerful Avatar, that ever lived."

BOOK ONE

SUBSTANCE

Aiko: Fire. Air. Water. Earth. The Avatar has always been the only one who could restore balance in our world. Then, Avatar Korra had a vision at the Tree of Time and revealed to us a prophecy. The next Avatar in the cycle would one day become overtaken by Vaatu, and that four benders would be chosen to stand against the corrupted Avatar. But before Korra could tell us how they could stop him, her soul departed to the Spirit World and closed the portal. People tell me to give up hope. But I believe, Jorru will bring balance once again.

21,000 feet above Republic City Narrows

271 A.G.

*over radio* ETA TO DROP, FIVE MINUTES

April: These new airships smell like...wet, hog monkey.

Faith: First of all, they're called VTOLs, and I think that's probably because we've been in the field for two weeks and we're already on mission again.

Song Lee: Why can't you girls ever see the positive side of things? This is a great opportunity to assist the Freedom Fighters. Plus, they're paying us handsomely.

Asuki: Alright ladies, you know the drill. The target is Varrick Industries R&D. As much as I'd like to go weapons free on that facility, it's strictly reconnaissance on our part. You will only go live if attacked. Once we're boots on the ground we'll secure the DZ, then rendezvous with local resistance and let them handle the rest. Remember, only go loud if we take defensive posture. Any questions?

April: Are we there yet?

Asuki: Okay then. Masks on, Kyoshi Warriors.

*voice over radio* BAY DOOR OPENING. PREPARE OXYGEN MASKS. STARBOARD SIDE, CHECK. PORT SIDE, CHECK. CLEAR RAMP ON GREEN LIGHT.

Song Lee: Yay, this is my favorite part!

April: 'Bout time. Any long on this hunk of junk and I would've barfed.

Faith: Just thank the spirits your altimeter is functioning properly. Remember when you jumped last time?

April: Ugh, don't remind me. Soon as I get back to the airfield, I'm taking a bath, then sleeping. R&R for days...

GREEN LIGHT IN 3...2...1

(to be continued)


	2. Humble Beginnings

Avatar Downfall Part 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Ba Sing Se, Outer Ring District

269 A.G.

"Hit him again!"

"Yeah!"

They had thrown me down once more, pummeling me with rock after rock. I just wanted it to stop...I wanted them to feel the pain I felt, waking up everyday.

Jorru: Stop it.

I used my earthbending to throw a stone back at one of them. It didn't matter. There were too many of them.

Jorru: Leave me alone...

"Ready to hit the hospital, weakling?"

He fashioned a spear with metalbending. No way out of this one...

I closed my eyes.

Jorru: STOP!

When I opened them, I saw the spear, two inches from my face and completely still.

"His...His eyes are glowing!"

"No way..."

I throw the makeshift javelin aside and feel the earth quake as the rocks around me began to levitate. I've never felt so powerful. A fire blast flew in my direction but I encircled the flame and compressed it into a ball, sending it back at the firebender, putting him through a wall. Spiraling a massive dome of air, I sent the others tumbling to the ground with a shockwave. It all felt so instinctive...

"Avatar, spare me!"

I used my waterbending to freeze the now visibly scared kid from the neck down.

"No, please!"

Wait...What's happening? It's like I'm watching myself...Floating. Could this be astral projection?

"Hello, Jorru."

Jorru: ...Korra? I have so many questions! Where have you been? Why here, now?

Korra: I've always been with you, Jorru. Ever since you were a boy, when the elders gave you my betrothal necklace.

Jorru: Asami...

Korra: As the elders have told you, the Avatar State is a defense mechanism. It is our energies focused through Raava, the spirit of good and light. If killed while in the Avatar State, the reincarnation cycle will be no more. It is your greatest strength...And vulnerability. I learned what I could for you while I still had time in the mortal realm so you could use the power of the elements to maintain balance. You must never forget who you are and what you mean to the world, Jorru. As the Avatar, this responsibility to bear is yours, and yours alone...

She began to fade.

Jorru: Korra wait! Please, Korra!

She was gone. All that was left was the wreckage I had caused.

END OF PART 2


	3. Assault on Varrick Industries

Avatar Downfall Part 3

Disclaimer: I own none of the things.

Republic City Narrows, URN

271 A.G.

"The air at this altitude is rough, not to mention lethal. All the smog and pollution up here, disgusting. Your ears pop often, so it's extremely uncomfortable. Basically nothing like fast roping from a VTOL two hundred feet off the ground like usual, but I deal. I have to for these girls. Well, that's takes a little credit away. These women. My sisters. Leadership isn't all it's cracked up to be, and I speak from experience. But they needed a leader. I've been with the Kyoshi Warriors five years now. Technically the official name is the Kyoshi Private Military Corps. An auxiliary paramilitary firm of the Earth Kingdom. Soldiers of fortune. I was recruited at fifteen, remember it like yesterday. They found me sneaking onto Kyoshi Airfield looking for stuff I could sell to feed my little brother. We grew up on the streets, no parents to speak of. What I found that day on the airfield proved to be much more valuable. They trained me, fed me, gave me a job and a place to live with my brother as a dependent. To this day, I still think it's only because I was the first one to get onto the base undetected. I made my way through the ranks and now I'm in charge of the most elite group in our division. My second in command, Song Lee, is the great granddaughter of Ty Lee, one of the original Warriors. She is my lieutenant and close friend. Faith, the great granddaughter of Hope, whom my godmother Suki helped guide across the Serpent's Pass during the early days of Avatar Aang. She is my sergeant at arms, and a steadfastly loyal and humble soldier who I believe will one day be in my position. And of course, April. The sassy, yet reliable in combat newest recruit. I think she gets it from her great grandmother who just happens to be the legendary bounty hunter, June. We're a ragtag skeleton wrecking crew, but we're also the best of the best. Our mission record can back that up."

Asuki: Approaching vector, 1500 meters in closing. Deploy chutes on my mark. Mark!

Song Lee: Deploying!

Faith: Deploying.

April: Deployed.

"There's the opening shock. These parachutes are designed for stand up landings, subtle and efficient. We prepared to rendezvous with the Freedom Fighters."

Asuki: RP point's just ahead. Everybody okay? We got everyone?

April: Song Lee's always lost in her own little world in my opinion.

Asuki: April, you take point. The rest of you, stagger column on me.

"Chain link fences, weeds and cracked concrete. Besides the inner districts with the infinite strain of those cookie cutter apartment complexes, this was it for the narrows. Complete urban erosion. I radioed our joint task force."

Asuki: Smellerwasp, this is Warrior niner. Do you copy, over?

Smellerwasp: I read you loud and clear, Warrior niner. Look up, over.

They were in the trees above us. Heh, what a bunch of resistance primadonnas.

Asuki: Stealthy as usual, Smellerwasp. You should think about contracting.

Smellerwasp: You kiddin' me? I mean really, have I ever been in it for the money, Captain?

Asuki: Good point. Is your team ready?

Smellerwasp: As we'll ever be. C'mon, there's a killer vantage point over here.

"Classic Smellerwasp. About as tomboy as they come."

Asuki: Alright team, arm nightvision. Song Lee, thermal imaging. Faith, infrared. April, binos.

April: Cool, if one of 'em takes a pee in the bushes down there, I'll be sure to add it to the recon log...

Song Lee: April, ew.

Faith: The transaction's happening now.

Asuki: Right. Ladies first, Smellerwasp.

Smellerwasp: Ugh, I hate it when you say it like that. Let's move out, Freebies.

Asuki: Warriors...Arm exosuits.

"There goes the neighborhood."

(to be continued)


	4. The Theory of Combustion

Avatar Downfall Part 4

Disclaimer: I own it all, but not really.

BOOK TWO: POWER

Fire Sages Capital Temple, Fire Nation

271 A.G.

Generation, redirection. All formulatively simple learnings as the Avatar. For over a century, the Fire Nation royal lineage were the only users of these techniques. But as humanity evolved, now mostly all could use these firebending skills. For the longest time throughout history we used it on each other. I chose to go beyond. I choose to become the first Avatar to fully master the elements of this age even if that meant the risks only became steeper. I must now master combustion.

Jorru: My name is Jorru and I'm the Avatar. I'm here to speak to the chief fire sage.

A fire sage emerged from the shadows.

Chief Fire Sage: Welcome, Avatar Jorru. We've been waiting for you.

Jorru: You were expecting me?

Chief Fire Sage: Of course, for some time we've been able to sense a firebender of your strength.

Jorru: Then you know why I'm here. I need to open the light chakra, so I can learn combustion bending from the true masters.

Chief Fire Sage: Come with me.

He lead me down a hallway with with flaming lamps that flickered as I passed. At the end of the hall stood two enormous doors with dragon carvings, one white and one black with the opposite color on each of their foreheads, encircling each other. Almost as if they wanted to eat each other's tail.

Chief Fire Sage: One door closes, another opens.

The doors opened slowly, showing a small a dark room with a pagoda in the center. Behind the pagoda, the same door except the dragons were reversed.

Chief Fire Sage: The true masters are at the end of the catacombs. Once you have completed your journey, you will receive your Ajna tattoo. Are you ready, young Avatar?

I let the gravity of his words sink before I answered. This wouldn't be an easy task.

Jorru: ...I was born ready.

Chief Fire Sage: Let's begin.

We stepped onto the pagoda and assumed the lotus position.

Chief Fire Sage: The light chakra is the sixth chakra, also called the Ajna chakra, or third eye. It is located at the center of the forehead and deals with insight, but blocked by illusion.

Jorru: What is the illusion?

Chief Fire Sage: The greatest illusions are everything the eyes can see. Laws like gravity, death, and time. To know the truth, you must truly look within the dimensions and parameters of your own self to see what is beyond. Past lives are not limited to only the Avatar spirit. For until reaching nirvana, all things reincarnate because of worldly attachment. Nothing is separate, but true separation, is freedom.

Jorru: Even though things may be different or opposite...Everything is connected. One door closes-

Chief Fire Sage: Another opens. You have now opened your light chakra. You may enter the the Dragon Catacombs. But beware, now that you have opened your third eye, you will experience the most vivid of visions upon entering the catacombs. The first to attempt this technique combusted himself because he could not comprehend his visions, and therefore the power itself. Many of those who have have learned this have come to their own end. It is a double-edged sword.

Jorru: I'll face the catacombs and the masters. I've done this before, remember?

Chief Fire Sage: Very well. May the spirits guide you, Avatar Jorru.

I turned and walked away from the sage to open the massive doors. Before me was a dark cave with a single torch lit, several feet into the entrance. After that, darkness.

I venture into the shadows.

(to be continued)


	5. She's Electric

Avatar Downfall Part 5

Disclaimer: No ownership here, but I ownership it.

BOOK TWO: POWER

Republic City, URN

272 A.G.

Cameraman: We're rolling. Sound, screen.

Interviewer: Tell the people watching a little about yourself.

Angi: Hello. My name is Major Angi. I am 27 years old and the commander of the United Forces combat correspondence media relations and granddaughter of General Iroh. I have a PhD in human genetics and a master's degree in journalism. I have also mastered firebending, Ba Gua, Tai Chi, and Hun Gar style...so beware, haha.

Interviewer: You're a very talented young woman, Major. So, tell us why you're here.

Angi: I am here to do a journalistic investigation on a little girl living here in Republic City who allegedly has the ability to create electromagnetic pulses by generating electricity through firebending. If this is true, I believe she may have a genetic mutation. Was that good?

Interviewer: Yeah, great. We can use that. Alright guys, get everybody and the stuff together.

Angi: Let's go meet her, shall we?

Crewman: If this is the real deal, this is big. I mean, a walking EMP? This kid could do some serious damage if she is powerful enough.

Angi: Exactly. I'm not just going in there to interview her. I'm assessing her threat level. Once we know what we're dealing with, we'll be able to determine if she's worth recruiting in the future.

Cameraman: Can't let a weapon like her fall into enemy hands, eh?

Angi: ...We're here.

The apartment appeared to be rundown, possibly abandoned. Upon entering, the lights flickered. It could be the faulty wiring, or her. It smelled of mildew, along with urine and feces of the homeless. The halls cluttered with various heaps of trash.

Angi: Let's take stairs, the elevator doesn't seem secure under these conditions.

We advanced up the stairway to the top floor and what we witnessed were multiple mathematical equations. They were sprawled across the wall leading to the only lit room we'd seen in the entire building. It was extremely bright, and the door was ajar.

Angi: Okay guys, this is it.

The door creaked as I opened it, revealing the girl in a black dress scribbling the various equations. She couldn't have been any older than 13 years old.

"I've been expecting you, Major Angi."

Angi: You know me? What is your name? And where are your parents?

"It's irrelevant. I have no mother and the Dark One died long ago. I know why you're here. You believe I have a mutation. In reality, this ability is not rare, not in the slightest. Electricity, like all natural forces, surround us every hour of everyday. It can be absorbed. It can transform. Do you wish to have this knowledge, Major?"

Angi: Yes. Help me understand.

"Then generate your lightning at me."

Angi: I-...You're just a child.

She extended her arm, pointing her index and middle finger at my person. I stanced myself in a defensive posture.

"If you don't I will...Major Angi..."

Cameraman: I don't know about this, Ang. Let's just get outta here.

Angi: You can leave, but I need to know. Just stand back...You asked for it, kid.

I charged my electricity using the Dragon Whiskers, a technique of Shaolin and Tai Chi style. This separated the negative and positive energies within me. As I was beginning to unleash the charge on her, she gave this...Look. Almost like a smirk.

Interviewer: Major..!

I'd never seen or felt anything like it. The lightbulbs in the room exploded as she absorbed the entirety of my lightning. From the corner of my eye, I saw my crew cover themselves from the sprayed glass debris. I could feel the energy drain from my body while the girl remained unflinched. I took a knee, exhausted.

"How do you feel, Major?"

Angi: *huff huff* I feel like I just ran three miles.

"What you experienced was not only my absorption of your electricity, but a transfer of electromagnetic brainwaves from me, to you. You now share my power. Use it wisely, Major...You'll need it."

With that she turned back to her equations and began writing once more, humming a tune.

My crew helped me to my feet as we departed the building.

Interviewer: Are you okay? Jeez.

Cameraman: That was quite a show, Ang.

Angi: I'm fine...Just need some electrolytes.

"We'll get you a Catgatorade."


	6. Assault on Varrick Industries Part 2

Avatar Downfall Part 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Happy International Women's Day.

Republic City Narrows, URN 271 A.G.

Asuki: Status report freebies, what do we got?

Smellerwasp: Transaction's happening now, we got over a dozen tangos and it looks like they're bringing in the shipment. One larger crate and a smaller one. We'll relay the voice recordings.

Song Lee: The readings match. Whatever is in one of those caches...it's a spirit vine energy weapon.

"The last spirit vine energy weapon devasted Republic City, a colossal mecha-giant created by Baatar Jr. and Kuvira. The original use of spirit vine energy was developed by Iknik Blackstone Varrick for clean and free energy. Ever since the attacks, spirit vine energy has seen a proliferation and we know that one man's tool is another man's weapon of mass destruction. The people who run Varrick Industries cannot be trusted."

Unknown Man: This is half a billion Yuan in unmarked bills. Show us the material.

Fenatak Blackfield Varrick: As you wish.

Unknown Man: ...when we requested a superweapon, we meant a bomb, not a suit.

Fenatak: I don't think you quite understand the amplifications that this suit provides. Since it's powered by spirit vine energy it's virtually invulnerable, it has an advanced defense and support system while also providing augmentation to the kinesis of any bender that wears it. For example, if a firebender were to wear the suit, it would be as if the wearer were experiencing the power of Sozin's Comet.

Unknown Man: Do I look like a bender to you?! I need a bomb!

Fenatak: We have the bomb in our possession. However, it will cost you an extra quarter billion Yuans.

Unknown Man: That wasn't the deal!

Fenatak: Perhaps you'd like a demonstration. One other application the suit provides is a 360 degree surveillance that reaches up to a mile. I see you, your men present here, the one's ready to take me and my people down at a moment's notice in the hillside...along with the Kyoshi Warriors and Freedom Fighter Resistance spying on us as we speak.

Unknown Man: What?!

Asuki: We're made! Defensive positions, now!

"The suit assembled itself onto its creator with a voice command as both sides of the transaction began attacking each other in a frenzy of bending or hand-to-hand combat. An explosion landed a few meters from my group and the Freedom Fighters. The man in the suit, seemingly was able to freeze and throw many of his adversaries like ragdolls with unseen force."

Fenatak: As you can see, my mutation is waterbending but as I have limited liquid nitrogen reserves and despite the augmentation, I will resort to what I know best...bloodbending.

"Another explosion rocked our unit. I became dazed, trying to get to my feet. The familiar ringing in my ears commenced. I called out to the girls."

Asuki: Faith...Song Lee...April...where-

April: I mean, really...how could such a great leader like you be so stupid?

"I heard footsteps approaching. It was April, looming over me, shaking her head."

April: Over the past year or so, I have appreciated the training and the camaraderie...but I'm a born bounty hunter, like June was before me. Varrick Industries simply paid more.

Asuki: April...what have you done?! You sold us out!

April: Goodbye Asuki...

"I couldn't tell if it was my injuries, the shock or both. The lights began to dim...she betrayed us."

(to be continued)


	7. The Theory of Combustion Part 2

Avatar Downfall Part 7

Disclaimer: I own none of the things, maybe one day…

Fire Sages Capital Temple, Fire Nation

271 A.G.

"Further and further I drew into the cave. For a while, it was absolute silence. The kind that drives you wild. Then, the whispering began. It was inaudible at first, almost like it came from the rustling in my footsteps. It had felt like I had heard the sound for an eternity. This is a trip…"

"Then it got _loud."_

Unknown Voice: _Avatar, spare me!_

"Over and over again, it echoed off into oblivion. Then the smoke emerged. It stank of sulfurous brimstone, mixed with an odor almost like the outer ring of Ba Sing Se in the summer. Like being in the jaws of a dragon, falling down its throat. Putrid."

Unknown Voice: _IT'S THE ONLY WAY WE CAN STOP JORRU!_

"Unreal. I see various memories manifesting into this...cloud of smog. But who are these benders? I've never seen them before...they want to stop me? I hear them now, as if they were inches from my face."

Unknown Voices: _Kuvira's...offspring…_

"The voices became louder once more."

Unknown Voices: _Kuvira's offspring!_

" _NO."_

Unknown Voices: _KUVIRA'S OFFSPRING!_

Jorru: _SHUT UP!_

Unknown Voice: "... _Jorru?"_

"She...she _couldn't_ be here."

Unknown Voice: Jorru...come. Won't you talk to me? We are flesh and blood after all…

"The sound of chains rattled from behind the corner with a poorly lit torch flickering steadily. A shadow of a figure in a cell awaited me. What is this spirit-forsaken place?"

Unknown Voice: You never come to visit me…

"I cautiously approached, and there she stood. The former military dictator of the Earth Empire."

Jorru: You're just a figment!

Kuvira: Come give me a hug, my child…

Jorru: _Face me!_

"...she had no face.

She had no _FACE_.

 _SHE HAD NO FACE."_

(to be continued)


End file.
